


Нелёгкая жизнь пианиста Брэда

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, Season/Series 01, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Брэд ненавидит детишек из хора. Узнаем же, почему.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Нелёгкая жизнь пианиста Брэда

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод [The Sad Life of Brad the Piano Player](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6358850/1/The_Sad_Life_of_Brad_the_Piano_Player) авторства Victoria1127.  
> Разрешение на перевод получено.

Дорогой дневник,  
Случилось нечто невероятное! Наконец-то мастерство моей игры было оценено по достоинству! С сегодняшнего дня я играю на фортепиано в хоровом кружке средней школы имени Уильяма МакКинли. Местные детишки такие славные. Боже, это будет просто чудесно. Джудит так гордится мной. Я вернулся домой позже, чем рассчитывал, но она понимает всю важность этих занятий. Наконец-то я приношу в семью деньги. В следующем месяце Джоуи стукнет шестнадцать, и у меня наконец-то будут деньги на достойный подарок! У близняшек, Рэйчел и Уэсли, сегодня был первый школьный день, и они здорово разволновались. Я повеселил их, сказав, что это и мой первый день в школе.  
Жизнь прекрасна. 

...

Дорогой дневник,  
Я так устал, что едва могу писать это.  
Эта работа более утомительна, чем казалось. Я сижу в школе с семи утра до семи вечера - а если дети выступают, то и дольше. Сижу в репетиционном зале кружка, в полном их распоряжении, готовый сыграть любую песню, какую им только вздумается.  
Я позвал на сегодняшнее выступление Джудит - чтобы она посмотрела на мою работу. Вообще-то я даже не играл сегодня, но ведь это _мои_ ребята, как я с нежностью называю их, и они нуждаются в моей поддержке!  
Всё прошло ужасно.  
Джудит была в ярости. Дети спели не ту песню - обидно, ведь мы с ними работали над "Зажигай" восемь часов кряду. И вдобавок исполнили какой-то непристойный танец, чем потрясли мою жену. Она накричала на меня, сказала, что я тут играю для юных вертихвосток, а она сидит дома и заботится о наших детях.  
Эта песня, "Постарайся", даже в тему - излишнее старание в моей работе к добру не приведёт. Но я всё равно верю в лучшее.

...

Дорогой дневник,  
Я точно не знаю границ моих обязанностей, но думаю, что подошёл к ним вплотную.  
Мой начальник - Уилл Шустер. Он казался мне неплохим парнем - чересчур уж болтливым, но неплохим. И вот он вместе с парочкой своих приятелей и учеников сколотил группу. Жуть, правда? Но по некоей причине меня запрягли играть им во время их репетиций. Честно говоря, я думаю, Уилл неровно дышит к некоторым детишкам. Он говорит "двигайте своими бёдрами" подросткам. И даже не спрашивайте, как он смотрит на этого голубого паренька.  
Джудит перестала со мной разговаривать. Из-за Бриттани, самой милой девочки в хоре, которая всегда говорит мне что-нибудь приятное. Бриттани живёт прямо над нами, и стала постоянно заходить к нам. Вначале мне это нравилось. Рэйчел и Уэс её обожают, мы даже как-то застукали Брит целующейся с Джоуи. Это было так мило. Но теперь она флиртует со МНОЙ! На глазах у моей жены она спросила, не хочу ли я с ней "поделать утят". Понятия не имею, что это значит, но Джудит просто взбеленилась.  
Теперь я сплю на кушетке.

...

Дорогой дневник,  
Теперь я должен играть ещё и на футбольной тренировке! Они затеяли какой-то танец, чтобы разогреть игроков... я даже не знаю, как это назвать. Кроме того, мне нужно играть для школьной постановки "Кабаре". Главная партия у Рэйчел, одной из участниц хора. Она заставляет меня играть каждую песню по меньшей мере десять раз, потому что, видите ли, у неё "нет веры в себя" и поэтому "нужно отработать всё до идеала". У неё восхитительный голос, но со временем он начинает меня бесить. Хочется задушить её голыми руками.  
Обычно я возвращаюсь с работы около восьми. Но со всем этим хором, футболистами и "Кабаре" в восемь можно только начать собираться. Сегодня ночью, когда я доплёлся до кушетки, чтобы наконец лечь спать, мимо на кухню за водой шёл Уэсли. Он закричал и сообщил Джудит, что на кушетке спит какой-то незнакомец.  
Я скучаю по своей старой жизни. Эта работа разрушает всё, что у меня есть.

...

Дорогой дневник,  
Эйприл Роудс. Я хочу убить её.  
Она зовёт меня Дзынь-Дзынем, несмотря на все мои просьбы обращаться ко мне "Брэд" или "мистер Броуди". Она виснет на мне на каждой репетиции, так что от меня постоянно несёт ликёром. Моя жена обвинила меня в том, что я алкоголик. Это были первые слова, которые она мне сказала за несколько недель.  
Они выступили с песней "Фамилия". Заставили меня одеться ковбоем. Кошмар какой-то. Я ненавидел себя. Мою мать убил ковбой. Она тоже не знала его фамилию.  
Я плакал на своей кушетке всю ночь.

...

Дорогой дневник,  
Это была ужасная неделя. Чёртовы дети соревновались друг с другом. Финн Хадсон подкинул мне в стакан какую-то синюю таблетку и сказал, что это витамин. Я порадовался тому, какой он добрый малый и как заботится о моём состоянии. Думал, он заметил, что я неважно выгляжу.  
Я играл быстрее, чем когда-либо в жизни. Мне казалось, что я просто взял быстрый темп, но затем у меня началась неконтролируемая дрожь. Пришлось пойти в госпиталь. Меня забрали жена и дети. Малышка Рэйчел спросила, зачем я "накололся".  
Я отчаянно ненавижу детей из хора. Я хочу убить их. _Это моё признание_.

...

Дорогой дневник,  
Теперь у нас ДВА кружка. Я провёл последную пару ночей под своим фортепиано, потому что играю для них сутки напролёт. Ирония судьбы, что я должен играть "Нет воздуха" для ребёнка, который пытался отравить меня на прошлой неделе своими чудо-таблетками.  
Вчера был день рождения Джоуи. Он просил у меня "этот классный" белый свитер, который углядел в журнале мод. Я провёл час в супермаркете, выискивая вышеуказанный свитер. Он стоил триста долларов. Я экономил две недели, чтобы купить его. С гордостью я пошёл в магазин и потребовал ПУШИСТЫЙ БЕЛЫЙ СВИТЕР! Но их все распродали. В общем, вместо этого я дал Джоуи немного денег. Он был явно разочарован.  
Когда я шёл сегодня в школу, встретил подростка в точно таком же свитере. Угадай, кто это был?  
Курт Хаммел.  
Я ненавижу свою жизнь.

...

Дорогой дневник,  
Сегодня Уилл хотел, чтобы дети исполняли "Двигайся", и сам при этом читал рэп... что, по-моему, странно. Почему ОН поёт? Он же учитель. И мне было жутко неловко, когда он прикасался к детям. Всё больше убеждаюсь, что он педофил. Он переобнимал всех чирлидерш, а когда дети ушли, к нему в кабинет заявился Курт. Они закрыли дверь и не показывались оттуда больше часа. Когда Курт вышел, у него были красные распухшие губы. Рано или поздно я всё-таки позвоню куда следует.  
Подскользнулся на разлитом сиропе в коридоре и сломал палец на ноге. Вновь страдаю из-за Хаммела. Я ничего не имею против гомосексуалов, но сейчас я ОЧЕНЬ БЛИЗОК к совершению убийства на почве ненависти.

...

Дорогой дневник,  
Джудит меня бросила.  
Дети сплотились вокруг Арти, паренька в инвалидном кресле. Они пытались достать денег на автобус для инвалидов и, чтобы проникнуться затеей, сами сели в кресла. Мне тоже оно досталось. Арти один из трёх детишек, которые мне нравятся. Остальные двое - Тина и Бриттани. ОНИ хорошие. Дети решили заработать на продаже домашней выпечки, так что я сам купил у них пять кексов - для себя и для Джудит с детьми. Не знаю, что было в этих кексах, но съев свой, я немедленно уничтожил и оставшиеся четыре штуки.  
Я бродил как в тумане. Увидев потерянное кресло Бриттани (что оно её, я понял по наклейкам с уточками), я направился к нему, но мне заволокло глаза. Так что я споткнулся о кресло, ушибив сломанный палец и повредив другую ногу. В больнице выяснили, что у меня в крови полно марихуаны. Понятия не имею, как так получилось.  
Жена ушла от меня и забрала детей. Сказала, что не может жить с "наркоманом". Дети стараются не смотреть мне в глаза.

...

Дорогой дневник,  
Из-за моей травмы Уилл любезно предоставил мне дополнительный час отдыха. Мне потребовалось полчаса, чтобы приковылять в зал. Я хотел поднять себе настроение, сыграв что-нибудь. Как раньше, когда я ещё не нашёл себе работу.  
Грустно это - что я скучаю по тем временам, когда был безработным.  
Итак, я наконец-то добираюсь до зала, и что я вижу?  
Финн и Курт. Курт играет на МОЁМ фортепиано. Финн поёт "Я буду рядом".  
Рядом, да? РЯДОМ?  
Вот кого мне рядом не нужно, Финн Хадсон. Заставить бы тебя глотнуть антифриза.

...

Дорогой дневник,  
В гостях у кружка были наши будущие соперники из школы для глухих. Я спросил у их директора, нужен ли школе пианист, а он начал что-то кричать о скарлатине. В конце концов мы "поговорили" при помощи записок. Выяснилось, что на фортепиано тамошним детям играют около трёх часов в день - за плату, в два раза превышающую мою. Детишек этих он любит как своих собственных, и все они как на подбор были милыми и почтительными. Я спросил, нужна ли ему хоть КАКАЯ-НИБУДЬ помощь, сказал, что взялся бы за ЛЮБУЮ работу. Он отказался.  
Я хочу найти себе новую работу, но не могу... Хор держит меня здесь допоздна, и у меня есть только ОДИН свободный час - с пяти до шести - чтобы сбегать домой и тут же вернуться в школу.  
Хор убивает. 

...

Дорогой дневник,  
Видит бог, сколь страстно я ненавижу Рэйчел Берри и Финна Хадсона.  
Во-первых, Рэйчел. Она хуже всех. Я провожу с ней ЧАС ЗА ЧАСОМ, играя только то, что она хочет. Она ведёт себя как сумасшедшая. Попросила меня разучить песню под названием "Улыбаюсь" и в качестве тренировки заставила играть её двадцать раз. ПОДРЯД.  
Я так ненавижу её, что стал называть свою дочь Мафальдой. В моём доме не будет ни одной Рэйчел.  
И Финн. Я не забыл, как он покушался на мою жизнь.  
Похоже, единственные танцевальные движения, которые им известны - беготня вокруг фортепиано во время пения. У меня кружится голова, когда эти двое описывают вокруг меня круги. От головокружения я начинаю сбиваться, Рэйчел сердится, и приходится всё начинать сначала.  
Кто бы такое выдержал? Вот и я сбежал.

...

Дорогой дневник,  
Мы выиграли отборочные. Я втихую надеялся, что мы проиграем, и кружок закроют, но нет. Мы победили. Но тем не менее, всё не так уж плохо. Впервые с тех пор, как я начал здесь работать, в моей жизни появилось что-то хорошее.  
Во время отборочных я молился богу, в которого больше не верил, чтобы Рэйчел упала со сцены и переломала себе ноги. Это было довольно приятное занятие.  
Должно быть, я при этом широко улыбался, потому что один симпатичный незнакомец спросил:  
\- Это ваша дочь?  
Я посмотрел на экспрессивное лицо Рэйчел Берри и ответил:  
\- Слава богу, нет.  
Он засмеялся.  
\- Меня зовут Алекс.  
\- Брэд.  
Мы улыбнулись друг другу.  
Он соцработник, любит музыку, как и я, и приехал, чтобы поддержать племянника, которым оказался Арти, один из немногих приятных мне детишек! Я рассказал ему о Джоуи, Уэсли и Мафальде. Он написал свой номер мне на руке и попросил позвонить ему.  
Кажется, у меня появился парень, дневник. Кажется, жизнь налаживается.


End file.
